Gently Gently
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Still waters run deep. The most timid of people can have surprising strength just below the surface. And sometimes the boy next door just might be out of this world.TakagiSato
1. Gently Gently

AN: Okay here's the REAL Gently Gently. I'm sorry for anyone who got confused when I uploaded the wrong story. Actually, if anyone's interested in that story or thinks I should post my other MC1T oneshots here, let me know.

S$

You ever meet someone and know right away she's the one? That's how I felt when I met Sato-san. She was perfection itself!

The others shake their heads at my crush. They tell me I have no chance. That I'm too meek, too timid. That I need to be more aggressive. I just smile back.

S$  
_  
"Mama," cried the small boy, "The toys all broke. Why does everything I touch break?" _

The boy's mother wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm proud of how strong you are, my son, but you need to learn to control your strength." She placed a toy car in his hand and softly wrapped his fingers around it. "Gently, Wataru-kun, gently."

S$

They say I'd have a better chance of winning her heart if I acted more impressive. Heaven knows I could be. What's more impressive than being able to lift an SUV one handed, being able to move so fast as to be able to create a sonic boom? I could, but I don't.

S$  
_  
The boy cried in his bed. He was grounded but good, but he didn't care. _

His mother came in. "Wataru-kun…" she said sternly

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" he protested immediately. "He was hurting her! I was just trying to push him away. I wasn't trying to break his ribs." He cried harder. "Why am I so much stronger than everyone? What if I hurt you or dad by accident?"

His mother sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know it's hard to be different. I don't know why you've been given these gifts, but you'll always mean the world to us." She sighed. "But people aren't like toys, they can't be fixed as easily or thrown away. You have to be gentle with all things, but you must treat people the most gently of all."

S$

I see Shiratori talking to her now, not-so-subtly flirting. Probably asking her out to dinner again. She laughs with him and smiles at him and even flirts back. The others say if I was more like that, I'd have her in an instant. But they don't see how even now she's looking for an escape. They don't notice that every time he asks her, she turns him down.

Every time he tries to catch her, he loses her a little more.

S$  
_  
The boy, now a young man, hears his partner scream as a bullet hits him square in the chest. Unlike himself (who never needed one), his partner is wearing a vest. But the force of the blow knocks him back anyway. The man hits his head and falls unconscious. _

The gang members told an amazing story that day. That after they had shot one officer, his partner had turned into a monster. That fire had shot out from his eyes, and that bullets bounced off him. That when they had gotten into their cars to try and escape, he had held the cars by the fender, lifted them into the air and shook the gang members out.

The other officers laugh. They knew he couldn't even have been there. After all, he must have practically flown to the hospital to get his partner treated, considering how fast he got there. Besides, the idea that timid little Takagi could be so fierce is more than laughable.

He laughs with them, but inside, he frowns. He had lost control. He had forgotten to be gentle…

S$

I frown even in memory of that day. Heavens knows that wasn't my only screw up, but it was by far my worst. The only one that was nearly as bad was the incident with Conan and the bomber. He wouldn't have been hurt; I'd have made sure of that. But if we both emerged unharmed from a blast that powerful, questions would have been raised.

And yet…I think of the look he gave me, when he'd thought we were going to die. I think of how he had handled the whole situation and I wonder if I'm really the only one who's a little …different.

"What's wrong Takagi?"

I'm startled out of my thoughts; I hadn't even heard her approach, and with my hearing that's saying something. "Nothing Sato-san, just thinking."

She smiles. "Well, I've been thinking about that new ramen joint that just opened. Want to check it out?"

I smile and blush. "Sounds like fun."

As we leave, myself allowing her to lead me out, the others shake their heads. "What is it?" They wonder. "What does she see in a meek man like him?" They haven't figured out one important thing about Sato-san.

She's not the kind of person who wants to be won.

She's the kind of person that wants to _win_.

So I'll let her win me, let her coax me out of my shy shell. Maybe one day, let her know everything. I thinks that's why I love her so much. Inside, she's one of the strongest people I know.

But she never forgets to be gentle.

S$$S

Yes the promt was 'Wataru Takagi, Last son of Krypton'. :P You can Thank/Blame Ytak and Yutaya on MC1T for this.


	2. Fiercely Fiercely

"Come in, come in." I invite. "Don't worry, I have no intention of giving you a big brother speech."

You visibly calm down. It's not just because our co-workers have been cornering you for three days, ever since word got out. Naturally those situations made you uncomfortable, you hate confrontation, even if you're capable of handling it.

Their opinions don't really matter that much to you. While they covet the same person we do, they're only looking at her face, or worse, other parts of her body. Of the numerous people that have courted her, only you or I cared about her for _her_. Others saw a beautiful woman, but we saw something so much more. We respect each other in this, which is why whatever I'm going to say to you now means more than what everyone else says put together. As it would be if our situations were reversed.

I reach over and pulled a picture to where you would see it. "I idolized my father when I was younger; I thought nothing he said could ever be wrong. When I was a small boy he told me the only way to get anywhere in this world was to be strong and take what I wanted. I'm sorry to say that it probably won't surprise you at all to know I was a bully."

You stutter and protest, but I know all too well that I've kept some... behavior patterns... I'd rather not admit to.

"Fortunately for me, I got a wake up call in elementary school. There was this girl I liked, but I'm sure you remember what it like at that age. To avoid teasing, I teased her instead. I never thought she or her friends ( all of whom were weak by my father's definition) could do anything about it. You can imagine my surprise when the person I viewed as the weakest kid in school took me down easily."

You smile in good humor, but it's strained. Perhaps because of my former bully status and the attitudes I took back then, but I have a feeling that wasn't it.

"That day I learned that everyone has a strength in them, just different kinds. It also taught me that the kind of strength I had been looking for wouldn't make me any friends. I guess I saw something in that boy I wanted to be, a protector."

I shake my head. "Here I go mentally wandering. You're probably wondering where I'm going with all this. I've been reviewing my behavior and I realized, I haven't changed as much as I thought. There's still too much of the bully in my behavior. I try to control people and make them see things my way. I pull rank and flash my promotions around, making sure everyone knows it. In short, I can still be a pretty big jerk." I'm not used to being this frank with myself, much less others. And especially not with my rival.

You seem pretty nervous about the way this conversation is going. You're not used to seeing anything from me but supreme self-confidence. The idea of me being humble is scaring you, which I'm sorry to say pleases me. As long as I've known you I've always seemed the superior to outsiders, and maybe even to you. But you scare me. You see things I don't, understand things I don't. You tend to be a better person than I am.

Really it's no wonder she chose you.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I think Sato made the right choice, and I plan on supporting that."

You blush slightly. "It's just a date," you explain.

"A date that many men having been trying to get since before you knew her. Sato was waiting for someone and I'm glad she found that person. Take care of her, Takagi."

You laugh quietly. "Somehow I think she'll be the one taking care of me," you admit. "Thanks Shiratori."

I smile in return. "Don't mention it. Just...be gentle with her."

You smirk. It's just a small twist to your lips, barely noticeable, but I don't think I've ever seen you smirk before. "Gentle I can do. I mean, can you really see me being fierce."

"I already have." I say softly. "When you broke my ribs."

The color drains from your face as finally, _finally_, you recognize me. As the story I told earlier takes on a whole new light as suddenly you find yourself cast in the role of the friend protecting the girl. You look so scared. I wonder if it's anything like the panic reaction I had the first time I saw you. I recognized you immediately, you know. After all how could I forget the person who left two perfect handprints on my ribs.

I also did a little digging and discovered some very interesting reports regarding a gang case early in your career. Completely ludicrous, except of course, to someone who already knew you weren't normal.

Still, Fireballs?

And yet, I can't bring myself to even be scared of you, much less hate you. You're kind, humble and protective, the quintessential hero. You're what I wanted to be since I woke up in the hospital and realized the bully's path wasn't for me.

You leave the room visibly shaking, but I feel no remorse. I needed to remind you that you can't hide what you are forever. If you ever want it to work you have to tell her the truth.

My fierce heart was my undoing.

I can only hope your gentle heart won't be yours.

S$$S

Sato's up next!

You know in one of my other stories, Shiratori just shot Takagi. I either write them as best friends or worst enemies. Weird.

S$

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** This had at least four parts planned to it. One FP POV for Takagi, Shiratori, and Sato. And one multi Third person Pov

**EelvenGirl: **That...is not entirely up to me. When I had Takagi observe that Conan was different, all I was referring to was the apotoxin, but Wrenchan had an idea to tie it in with another plunny she had. I haven't heard from her since on the matter and I'd hate to mess up the timeline if she is working on it.

**Meitantei ChibiMoonPhantom: **As I said above, more chapters are in the works. At first I really didn't want to write this, Ytak and Yutaya talked me into it, but now it's one of my favorites.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Kryton is the homeplanet of Superman ( and now Takagi, not that he has any clue he was even adopted, much less an alien). And yeah, he is


	3. Clever Clever

An: It's up. And the next chapter's almost done too!

Police work is not seen as being appropriate work for a woman (though if the old men had their way, the only jobs that would be suitable for women would be raising families and keeping house.) Those few women who did get on the force usually got stuck as a meter maid or receptionist. I knew that wasn't for me, but to get what I wanted, I'd have to be clever.

It paid off. I got exactly what I had wanted, a spot on homicide. Unfortunately all my cleverness couldn't get Mom to stop trying to get me married. Or keep the rest of the men in my division from flirting constantly. I don't know why they seem fixated on me. I'm not the most beautiful girl out there, nor am I what many would call an ideal wife. And if any of them expect me to change after marriage, they have another think coming.

Yumi and I have a deal going. She'd help keep most of them out of my hair on the condition that I would actually put some effort into trying to find a man for myself. I agreed mostly out of desperation.

Honestly, I never expected to find someone.

I enter Shiratori's office without knocking. I sit down and smile at him and secretly revel in the scared look he has. Depending on what he has to say, he's in a lot of trouble.

"I understand you had a discussion with Takagi-kun a while ago." My smile widens. "Do you have any idea why he called off our date right after leaving this little discussion.

Shock, disbelief, and smacking yourself on the forehead. Okay Shiratori-kun, apparently ruining our date was not your intention, so you get to live.

I wait patiently; you're not off the hook yet.

"Admittedly I spoke to him about some...concerns...I had-"

"Concerns?" I ask, the picture of sweetness.

"You'll have to ask Takagi yourself. It has to deal with -" I watch you flounder for the correct wording that won't bring down my wrath, "- to be perfectly frank it has to do with something personal that happened long before either of us joined the force. Whether or not he tells you about it is up to him. In fact I was trying to get him to talk to you about it, albeit in a round about way."

The look of total frustration clinches it. You were trying to help me out and it backfired. A good showing, and you're almost off the hook. Just one thing left.

I stand up, according to plan, and grab his tie. "I think you and Takagi-kun are due for another little talk after work, aren't you."

I turn to leave as you nod, knowing the first thing you're going to do when you leave work is corner Takagi.

And thanks to the bug I've planted on your tie, I'll be coming along for the ride.

S$

I have to admit, every yen Dr. Agasa got out of this contract was worth it. I wonder how he created a combination tracer and listening device with a range of almost the entire city and keep it compact enough to be barely bigger than a sticker. And disguising the tracking and listening equipment as a cell phone and headset was an extra nice touch.

As much as I want to just follow Shiratori, it would be stupid. There's too much of a chance he'd notice me trailing him. It takes a lot of self-control to just watch the radar screen and listen to the headset, but it'll be worth it. No point in a few moments foolishness undoing all forethought I put into this.

It's hard to imagine Takagi-kun hiding something, but I don't think Shiratori was lying. Whatever this secret is, it was enough to cancel our date. I finally found a man I like and he had better have a damn good reason for turning tail.

Okay so I'm being selfish. But what kind of woman would I be if I gave up on the man I love that easily. Yes, I said it and woe betide anyone who ever tells Yumi.

Shiratori's voice crackles over the headset, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?"

Bingo! I check the radar. They're actually not to far from where I am, only a couple minutes walk.

"Leave me alone," I don't think I've ever hear Takagi-kun sound so petulant.

"Not until you explain why Sato came to see me, craving my head on a platter."

"Why?" I can't help but smile as I imagine the puzzled, innocent expression on his face. You honestly never imagined I'd blame Shiratori, did you Takagi-kun.

"It _might_ have something to do with you calling off your date right after our conversation."

A sigh, "You know why I had to."

"No I don't!" I'm shocked to hear the vehemence in Shiratori's voice. "I wasn't lying when I said I endorsed your relationship. I just- I _know_ you. Better than you think."

"Because you're afraid of me."

I don't know what shocks me worse. Takagi-kun's words or the calm, detached tone of his voice as he says them.

Or maybe the fact that Shiratori isn't arguing.

"I remember when we first met. Well the second time. When Megure introduced us, you were terrified. I never could figure out why-"

That's news to me. And very interesting. I'm reaching the area that signal was coming from, a small salvage yard.

"Being introduced to you after all these years was quite a shock, I'll admit. I guess I thought meeting you was one of those once in a lifetime things. Running into the person who changed my life nearly twenty years after the fact?"

That's interesting. I had no idea they went that far back, though I'm guessing until today neither did Takagi-kun. I can see them now, or rather their reflections in a rear view mirror. There's a chance they might be able to see me as well in the reflection, but I'm pretty sure I'm too far away to see clearly. Shiratori is pacing around a small clearing in the salvage yard while Takagi-kun's sitting on the hood of an old car.

"You make it sound like our first meeting was a good thing." Takagi-kun says, dejectedly.

"It was a good thing!"Shiratori insists. What could have happened between them that left one pleased yet afraid of the other and the other one consumed with guilt?

"I BROKE YOUR RIBS!" Takagi-kun leaps off the car, glaring at Shiratori as though daring him to find something positive about that. My mind can't even comprehend what he just said.

"It was worth it." Shiratori says quietly. "Damn it, you _know_ what I was like back then. If you hadn't stood up to me, do you think I would have gotten any better? I was on downward slope that, in all honesty, would have ended me somewhere a lot worse than the children's section of the hospital. If you expect me to hold a grudge because you defended a little girl when no one else would, you must have a rather lower opinion of me."

I can see Takagi-kun biting his lip, trying to find a way to argue. This is finally starting to make sense. When they were kids Shiratori was picking on a young girl. Takagi-kun tried to protect her and they got into a fight which ended in Shiratori's ribs getting cracked. This apparently resulted in some sort of personal realization for Shiratori and years of guilt for him.

Only, what the hell does that have to do with canceling our date?

Shiratori shook his head and continued on. "The reason – the only reason- I brought that up today is because I wanted you to tell her the truth. You've been fooling everyone for so long, I believe you've started to fool yourself."

Takagi-kun sighs as he climbs back on the hood, "I just don't want to hurt her..."

"You're off to a great start".

Ooh. Nice bit of sarcasm from Shiratori, and highly appreciated. I honestly didn't know he had it in him.

Takagi-kun is burying his head in his right hand. "I thought you of all people would understand. All I have to do is forget myself for a fraction of a second. Do you know why I like coming here? It's because I live in a world made out of eggshells. This is the one place where it doesn't matter if I break something. It's gotten _worse _than when we were kids_._"

"Worse as in shooting fire from your eyes?" Shiratori inquires.

Bwah?

"_I don't know how that happened._" Takagi-kun jumps off the hood of the car again and is waving his hands in front of him in fervent denial, like he wants Shiratori to know it (whatever it was) wasn't on purpose. "And it hasn't ever happened since, I swear!" The he blinks. "You knew about that?"

"The case file is open to anyone. I wanted to know what you've been up to."

"Because you're scared of me," Takagi-kun restates.

"_Because I don't know how to deal with you!_" Shiratori's own temper is starting to show through. "You changed my life, made me a better person, and you seem to hate yourself for it. Yes, when Megure introduced us I was slightly afraid. I thought you might hold a grudge after my parents got you expelled. Heaven knows every other kid in our class did. They liked you because you were a good person. I...I would give anything for people to see me the way they see you."

It's this heartfelt admission that clues me into the fact that I really shouldn't be here. This is extremely personal and no one's meant to hear this except those two. But I'm more confused now than when I stated. And I have to know what they've been mercilessly hinting at.

Yet somehow, I'm not entirely sure I want to anymore.

Takagi-kun's leaning against the car he was sitting on earlier, his lips twisted in a sad smile. "Trade you. Any day of the week. Don't get me wrong, I like my personality, but," a sigh, "I've been like this this since I was born. I've never been normal a day in my life. If I could just have one day I didn't have to worry. You're right, I was trying to fool myself. I wish I could just forget-" In frustration Takagi-kun slams his fist into the car. This starts a chain reaction with the other cars behind it, ending with the top car on the pile falling off right onto my partner. Fortunately he caught it.

He caught it.

**He**_** caught **_**it**!

"Not even allowed to forget for two secon-."

My brain is still trying to to process the image of Takagi-kun _holding the car_ that it take several moments for me to realize that something else very important has happened. At the sight of that rusted metal falling on top of him, I rushed out of my hiding space. They were looking straight at me. _He_ was looking straight at me.

My jaw opens and shuts a few times, no words coming out. Takagi-kun stares blankly at me, then glances at the car he's holding and drops it like a hot coal. It crashes into the ground loudly, all shattering glass and crunching metal.

That's the last straw for my mind. With no conscious decision for the action, I flee.

I'm such an idiot. Yet I can't stop running. And the worst thing is, he'll probably think I'm running from him. That look in his eyes, he's far more scared of me than I could ever be of him. If I had half a brain cell working, I'd go back and apologize. But I can't, my mind can't handle what I saw. And if I'm being completely honest with myself, that's not the only reason I'm running.

I'm ashamed. Ashamed that I spied on him. Ashamed that I eavesdropped on such a private conversation. Ashamed _that I'm still running dammit_!

What will I say to him, what can I say? 'I'm sorry I freaked and ran when I saw you holding a car one handed. It wasn't you it was me.'

Why didn't I just ask him myself. Why did I have to be sneaky. Why couldn't that brain I'm so proud of tell me this was a bad idea instead of showing off how clever I could be?

And while I'm asking myself these very important questions I crash into a young man standing alone at a bus stop.

"Watch where you're going bi-" He stops and grins at me. I don't like that grin.

"I know you. You're that lady cop." I really don't like where this is going. Especially since I'm off duty and not carrying.

"You put my brother away for drug running. Bus won't be here for awhile." His right hand slides into his jacket and pulls out a crowbar.

Have I mentioned that today sucks.

I dodge the first swing, but the punk must have had some training, because my attempt to disarm him ends up with me on the ground and him still in possession of the weapon. I know from my prone position I won't have a chance to dodge his next swing. I raise my arm to protect myself. The arm will probably be broken, but better its than my head.

The hit never connects. At first all my brain can register is that somethings blocking the scene in front of me. It take a minute to realize it's a person, and another moment to realize who.

Takagi-kun is between me and my attacker. From my angle I can tell that the crowbar hit him in the head and had about as much effect as the car did.

"What the F*##, man?" I heard the kid shout as he tries again. This time Takagi-kun grabs the weapon and I hear strange sound, like metal bending. Something drops to the ground before me. It's a flat disk that I think was once a crowbar.

I hear the sounds of sneaker running. Like I had, the kid's fleeing. As soon as it's clear there's no longer a threat Takagi-kun turns and helps me to my feet. He tries to pull away, but I hold him where he is. The same hands that crushed a steel bar not a minute ago now hold me in the gentlest embrace I've ever felt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I feel him pull back slightly in surprise. "I shouldn't have followed Shiratori, I just- I just wanted to know _why_."

"I should have explained better," he admits. "I just didn't know how to explain without explaining everything."

To be honest, I don't think I could have understood then. Not the way I do now.

I smile at him. It doesn't have my usual confidence, but I'm still a bit shaken over the jerk with the crowbar. "You owe me a date you know." I say. "Ice cream sounds good." I squeeze his hand. "And so does those explanations."

S$

"Just to make sure I have it all; you're indestructible, super strong, super fast, and have enhanced hearing and vision."

"Normally," I wish he didn't sound so dejected. "Sometimes other stuff happens. If I really want to see what's in a suspect's pocket or briefcase I can. And there was this one time I was really mad and whatever I glared at caught fire." he shudders. "That scared me."

I blink "What made you so mad?" I can't help but inquire.

"They shot my partner." I can see your jawline tighten as unpleasant memories of my own begin to swell.. "He was wearing a vest, so he made it, but..." he takes a deep breath. "It's hard when I get reminded how fragile everyone else is. Seeing a potentially lethal bullet hit someone and knowing that it wouldn't even hurt if it hit me... And the only thing that scares me worse than the thought of not being able to protect others is how easily I could accidentally hurt them. That's why I called off our date."

"I understand."

He looks relieved, "Thanks."

"So, second date is my treat, Taru-kun?"

"What?!" I love that flustered look you get when you're confused.

"I understand you reason for being afraid of being in a relationship. Now please understand that I am going to do my best to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about from yourself. I'm not giving up on you." I give him the puppy eyes. "Do you really want to give up on me?"

"NO!" The quick answer is probably the most assertive I've ever heard you be. "I just..."

"Just nothing. I've watched almost everyone I've loved die before their time. Life's just to short to be held back by worries. I_ trust_ you Taru-kun. Can you trust my judgment?"

"I can try." he grips my hand gently. His eyes are filled with fear. I know it's going to take a while for that fear to disappear completely .

"By the way, we've been followed." he adds, almost conversationally.

I blink. "The guy from the bus stop?" I asked, a little scared.

"What? Oh no, he's probably still running." Takagi-kun winces, "I scared him pretty badly."

"He deserved it," I say dryly. I'm not wasting sympathy on someone who tried to maim me. "Who's following us?"

"Shiratori, since halfway to the ice cream parlor. Yumi met him a few minutes ago. She seemed surprise to see him, so I don't think he called her. They're both trying to watch us from behind the shrubbery."

I can barely see figures behind the shrubs, now that I'm looking. That seeing through things must certainly come in handy. "So what would be better revenge on them, being boring or making out with a mad passion?"

"Bwah?" I laugh at the flustered embarrassed look on his face. He's just so cute, and thoughtful, and kind, and gentle. Far more gentle than I had realized. Indestructible's good on my nerves too.

I'd have to be stupid to give him up. And I am far from stupid.

S$$S

**Firefly4000**: Chaotic. Let's leave it at that

**candidus-lupus-full Moon****:** It's a format I've never used before, so it's taking some getting used to

**Hand of Vengence:** Glad you like

**Master of toast: **beast is good, right? (Gah I feel like an old person :P)

**Hayai-Akurei:** That would be my big one right now, "The Impossible Aquittal". You'd have to read "The Impossible Murder" for it to make sense though. And power to anyone who wants to write T/S

**Yin7:** I can admit that soon doesn't really seem to happen for me. Especially since I no longer have regualr net access.

**Catbru:** It started as a joke regarding Clack and Conan usuing the same disguise method and somehow became this. I'm not complaining though.

**RuthC93:** There's one more chapter completely written and two more planned.

**xxBakaAkki****: **It's here, It's here. Next chapter you meet the little girl he saved!


	4. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

**A 'Gently, Gently' side story**

Once upon a time there was a Princess.

Stop giving me that look. This is my story and I can tell it how I want.

Once upon a time there was a Princess whose parents sent her to a faraway castle where instructors would teach her and other children the ways of the world.

Yes, some parents sent their daughter to school. Interrupt again and Misa-chan's gonna know about some comments you made last karaoke night.

The Princess was timid and shy. She had trouble making friends with the other students. Then one day she met a Young Knight. He was a kind and gentle person of a quiet nature. The Princess and the Knight became best friends.

But an Evil Prince went to the school too. His mother was a rich Queen and his father the Captain of the Guard. He got whatever he wanted, bullied the other kids for fun, and the royal instructors did nothing. Then one day he turned his attention on the Princess.

The Evil Prince pushed her into the mud and got her royal gown dirty. He called her cruel names and made her cry. The other children laughed at her and the instructors turned their heads. No one would save her.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the Young Knight stood between the Princess and the Evil Prince. "Leave her alone!" he declared, his voice shaky. "She never did anything to you and I won't let you hurt her anymore."

The Evil Prince and his cronies laughed at the Knight. Not only was he normally timid, but short and thin, he never even played sports with the other boys. There was no way he could help. But the Princess felt a warmth in her heart that he would defend her, though also with grief that he would be punished for it.

The Evil Prince cracked his knuckles and rushed at the Knight. He was sure one blow would decide the duel. It did, but in a way no one could have foreseen.

The Young Knight did not take a fighting stance. Instead he merely raised his palms and pushed the Prince away, apparently using very little effort. The Evil Prince screamed as he was knocked to the ground, clutching his chest. The Young Knight's face turned pale and worried. For, though the Prince was an enemy, the Knight hated to have hurt anyone.

The Royal Instructors, who had turned a blind eye to the Prince's bullying, now rushed to his aid, apprehending the Young Knight and taking him away. The Knight did not resist. For many days, neither the Knight nor the Prince returned to the castle. Finally the Princess asked her parents what had become of them. She didn't care much for the Prince, but she had yet to thank the Knight for coming to her aid.

The Queen picked up her daughter and sat her upon her knee. She explained to the Princess that the Prince had been badly hurt and the Knight's family had been forced to pay the Prince's family a lot of gold for the Prince's healers.

Th Princess protested that this was far from fair. The Prince's family was quite rich while the Knight's family was poor. And besides, the Prince had started it.

The Queen sadly told her that such was the way of things.

The Princess then asked her mother if should could make some cookies for the Knight. He was sure to be sad over how things had gone and she owned him thanks.

The Queen held her daughter tightly and explained to her that the Knight, her best friend, had been banished from the castle. His family had to move to a different part of the kingdom.

The Princess ran to her chambers sobbing at the unfairness of it all. She hated the Evil Prince.

It was another week before the Prince returned. The instructor stood in front of the class and told them that the Prince was still mending and that any further bullying upon him would result in further banishment.

As the Prince took his seat, the Princess glared at him with rage and unshed tears in her eyes. "I hate you." she whispered at him. And as far as she was concerned, those were the only words he would ever hear from her. She had learned the true way of the world here, but not in the way her parents had hoped.

Many years past and the Princess grew into a beautiful young maiden, her shyness a thing of the past. Much to her parent's surprise she declined taking over the kingdom, instead choosing to train as a knight. She had been unable to establish contact with her old friend and decided to go into the career to honor his memory. And some part of her secretly hoped that they would run into each other, though he may not remember her after so long.

It seemed particularly cruel of fate that on her first day on assignment she ran into none other than the Evil Prince!

They stared at each other for a moment. "You look well," he finally said.

"I'm surprised you even remember me." she said hotly.

"Of course," said the Prince. "One never forgets the face of one's first love."

Over a decade of anger came to the surface. "Love? For love of me, you bullied me? For love of me you drove away my dearest friend? Speak not of love for me, for I will never have anything but hatred for you."

No, those were not my exact words; but my exact words really wouldn't have been fitting for a princess, capish.

The two were assigned to different division and thus never worked together. They did see each other though, as the Princess became very close friends with a female knight who worked with the Prince.

Then one day something unexpected happened. The Prince came down to the break room, his face pale. He looked at the Princess and mouthed two words. "He's here." Hope leaped into her heart, though reason told her it couldn't be true.

But it was. The new knight that had transferred in was none other than her old friend. She was so overcome, she couldn't move. Before she knew it, her new best friend grabbed her by one arm and introduced her to her old one.

His eyebrows raised at the introduction. "I had a friend with the same name as you." a strange sadness filled his eyes but was gone in a moment as if it had never been. He asked her if she had received tutoring from the same castle as he had, but she denied it.

It was a hard decision to make, but she could see so much guilt in his eyes at the memory, she couldn't bear to bring it up again, to have him connect her to that sadness. Salt was added to the Prince's coffee that day.

And yet, though the Knight was unaware of it, the Princess still owed him a boon for coming to her aid, all those years ago. And it didn't take her long to figure out what.

Her friend (the female one) was quite beautiful, and the object of many of her fellow knight's attentions. Many gazed upon her with lust in their eyes. Her other friend (the male one) gazed upon her too, but with respect and the sad glimmer of one who has found his true love and believes himself to be undeserving. Yes, the Princess had found a way to repay the Knight.

It wasn't easy, it took a lot of subtle maneuvering, a few lies about things said while drunk, and a whole lot of patience, but it happened.

And then less than a day later, he called it off.

The Princess was completely flabbergasted. She desperately searched for the reason why, and what she found made her see red. The last person the Knight had spoken to before he called off his courtship was none other than the Evil Prince. The same Prince that had once ruined his life and had been among those who eyed the female Knight. The Princess had thought he had reformed, but evidently she was mistaken.

In an utter rage the Princess sought him out. The other knights who saw her quickly got out of the way, as they had never seen her like this. She finally caught up with him as he was leaving the barracks, but before she spoke a single word, he cut her off.

"I don't have time for this. That fool is about to throw his best chance for happiness, and I'll be damned if I let him."

He stormed out, leaving a very confused Princess in his wake. She was about to follow when the Knight Commander reminded her that her shift wasn't quite over. By the time her shift _was_ over, she lost all hope of catching up. Dejected, she head to her favorite confectioners for some much needed chocolate ice cream.

There, to her shock, was the couple she had tried so hard to get together, eating ice cream together as though they hadn't a care in the world.

"Leave them," she heard the Prince say from behind her.

"And what of yourself?" she asked.

"I'm making sure he doesn't do anything stupid again." he commented, "You aren't the only one who owes him."

"Then I hope you like company," said the Princess, surprised. It seemed the Prince was no longer evil after all, even going so far as to recognize the debt he owed. They spent the day watching the couple and the Princess discovered that the Prince wasn't so bad to be around for extended periods of time and that she no longer felt hatred for him.

Which is not to say she fell head over heels in love with him. After all, she had just gotten over her hatred and such things take time to develop.

You want to know the point of this story. I'll spell it out for you. If you try to do anything to sabotage the relation we worked so hard to build again Tanada, Shiratori and I will make your life a living hell. Is that clear?

Good.

Don't you love a happy ending.

S$$S

This feels painfully like a recap episode. .

In case anyone isn't clear:

Yumi – Princess

Takagi – Young Knight

Sato - Female Knight

Shiratori - Prince

The secret is revealed! Yumi was the young girl Takagi protected in grade school and that's why she's done her best to set the him and Sato up. And the fairy tale setting seemed like such a Yumi thing to do, I couldn't resist.

For the record, Yumi doesn't know about Takagi's abilities, she never realized just how badly hurt Shiratori was (what he said in chapter 2 wasn't an exaggeration, little Takagi literally left hand prints of shattered bone in his ribcage. Shocked the heck outta the doctors).

S$$S

**candidus-lupus-full Moon**** :** I'm just glad people are still reading it after all this time.

**XxBakaAkki**** :** If you find a Takagi plushie Let me know!

**Katiesparks**** :** Well, still one more to go after this.

**Yin7**** :** I want to get the next chapter of TIA out first,but I'm working on the final chapter. It keeps confusing me since I'm writing it in third person.

**Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl**** :** So was Yumi one of your suspects?


End file.
